Recuerdame
by Sonia.Malfoy.92
Summary: Hermione tiene que romper su compromiso con Ron porque este le era infiel, se va, se enamora de Draco Malfoy han vivido juntos cuatro felices años hasta que ella por culpa de un accidente pierde la memoria y olvida por completo a Draco y cree que sigue enamorada de Ron, Draco tendra que volver a enamorarla para poder recuperarla
1. cuando todo se rompio

**TODO LO RELACIONADO CON HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE EXCEPTO ESTA HISTORIA, ESTE CAPITULO Y LOS FUTUROS.**

**HOLA ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DRAMIONE, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y UNA PEQUEÑA ACLARACION NO LA TRAIGO EN CONTRA DE RONALD PERO SEAMOS SINCEROS ES LO QUE IMPEDIRIA UNA RELACION ENTRE HERMIONE Y DRACO, BUENO AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

_**** capitulo 1: cuando todo se rompió ****_

Los rayos del sol entraban por la pequeña ventana que estaba en una de las paredes de la habitación, iluminaba la mitad de ella, empezando por el diván que estaba al pie de la ventana, siguiendo por el baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama, la cama era una individual solo la ocupaba ella, la habitación estaba llena de libros y de fotos de ella y sus amigos, ella dormía plácidamente pero en pocos minutos tendría que despertar y prepararse para un largo día llena de preparativos.

Se levanto de la cama sin problemas llevaba una pijama color salmón, en realidad era un blusón delgadito y es que en esas temporadas el calor era realmente insoportable por eso optaba por una pijama ligera. Se dio una ducha rápida y se arreglo para salir.

Se puso unos jeans ajustados, una blusa negra que tenía cuello cuadrado dejando ver su clavícula, unas botas largas color negro con unos adornos a los lados color blanco.

Se arreglo el cabello en una coleta y salió de su cuarto para ir a desayunar, prepararía desayuno para tres, ya que en cualquier momento llegaría Ginny y Luna que la acompañarían todo el día y como sino si es lo que hacen las damas de honor. Porque ella se casaría, se casaría dentro de un mes exactamente el veintiséis de mayo, con Ronald Weasley.

Ron le había propuesto matrimonio unos meses después de que terminara la guerra, estaban pasando tiempo en la madriguera alejándose de todo el horror vivido meses antes, intentando olvidar y superar el dolor de las perdidas, y un día de mediados de Noviembre llego Ron y así como la vio se lo propuso, delante de todos y Hermione solo puso asentir, le emocionaba tanto la idea de casarse con su mejor amigo, porque ¿Quién mejor para ser tu esposo que alguien que te conoce mejor que nadie?

Hermione preparaba un poco de café cuando sus amigas aparecieron por la chimenea.

-Hola Hermione ¿Ya lista? – Ginny parecía ser la más ansiosa de todas, ya que a ella también le habían propuesto matrimonio pero ella se casaría a finales del mes de septiembre y al parecer creía que sí pasaba más rápido la boda de Hermione se acercaría más la de ella.

-Hola Ginny, hola Luna ¿quieren un poco de café? – ignorando a Ginny Hermione empezó a servir un poco de la bebida caliente en unas tasas que tomo de la alacena.

-Hola Hermione que linda te vez hoy, estoy segura que él día de hoy estará lleno de sorpresas y emociones inolvidables – la voz soñadora de Luna era siempre muy buena escucharla cuando estabas a punto de un ataque nervioso, siempre encontraba las palabras exactas para animar a quien sea.

-Gracias Luna, espero que sí, por fin iremos a elegir mi vestido me siento tan emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, que estoy a punto de un ataque – Hermione rio con un poco de sarcasmo estaba sumamente nerviosa, tenía un presentimiento para ese día y esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-No te preocupes todo lo que pase el día de hoy pasara por que así es necesario para tu vida, y eso te hará feliz, recuérdalo siempre Hermione Granger.

Después de que las tres se tomaran rápidamente el café y comieran unos panques que había comprado Hermione una noche antes, se dirigieron al callejón Diagon donde compraría Hermione se vestido de novia, en una boutique llamada Moda & estilo, era una tienda nueva donde las propietarias eran las hermanas Patil, ahí había vestidos únicos y exclusivos, y había decidió que esa era su mejor opción para elegir un vestido de novia.

Llegaron a la tienda donde todos los adornos, paredes, sillones y las puertas para los vestidores eran de color rosa y fiusha, todo lo que no era de esos colores era de color blanco, tenía un estilo Hindú aunque tenía un buen aspecto, después de un rato empezabas a odiar el color y ni decir del olor a incienso que inundaba la habitación; esperaron en el mostrador a que algunas de las hermanas Patil, las atendieran.

Después de unos minutos Padma Patil salió detrás de una cortina que se encontraba a un lado del mostrador, ese día llevaba un lindo vestido color anaranjado pálido, el vestido era de un solo hombro y que caía ajustándose a su pequeña y linda figura. Su maquillaje sutil resaltaba sus ojos y sus labios que eran de un color rojo intenso, se veía bastante guapa, y eso era muy notorio ya que a ella y a su hermana Parvati las buscaban mucho intentando conquistarlas o por lo menos salir con ellas.

-Hola Luna, Ginny, Hermione ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas? – Padma tenía un tono de voz bastante dulce era casi empalagoso.

-Pues resulta que venimos a ver sus vestidos de novia – Ginny hablaba muy emocionada como si ella misma fuera la que elegiría el vestido para la boda.

Padma parecía un poco sorprendida – ¿te casas Ginny?

Ginny soltó una carcajada y Padma se sorprendió tanto que se puso tan roja como un jitomate. Al darse cuenta de esto, Ginny paro de reír y le sonrió de manera amable a Padma – No Padma, la que se casara es Hermione, yo sí me caso pero hasta finales de septiembre, y aquí la señorita se casara dentro de un mes el veintiséis de mayo para ser exactas – al mencionar a Hermione Ginny le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda por lo que hizo que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio y casi callera al piso.

Luna permanecía en silencio observando todo con su mirada soñadora tan característica de ella, ella era muy feliz por sus amigas pero no estaba segura de que existiera alguien que la amara a ella como Harry y Ron aman a Ginny y a Hermione respectivamente, esperaba que en algún momento amara y la amaran de esa manera.

-Luna ¿te pasa algo? – Hermione pudo notar que la expresión de Luna no era del todo feliz y eso realmente le preocupo ya que Luna siempre mostraba una sonrisa aunque todo estuviera en su contra, o que al parecer de los demás no existiera motivo para sonreír ella lo encontraba.

-No me pasa nada Hermione, solo pienso en lo lindo que sería que alguien me amara como las aman a ustedes – a veces la sinceridad de Luna las hacía sentir como si les aventaran un balde de agua fría, y es así como se sintieron Hermione y Ginny, se sintieron raras, como culpables de su felicidad.

-Luna pero que dices, cualquier hombre que tenga el privilegio de conocerte se enamorara de ti de inmediato, solo dales la oportunidad de conocerte. – Ginny podía ser la más alocada de las tres pero también era una muy buena amiga cuando era necesario y podía ser la más tranquila si la situación lo ameritaba y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

-Vamos Luna, Ginny tiene razón, tú no te preocupes porque cuando menos te lo esperes tendrás a un hombre muy guapo tras tus huesitos, así que tranquila amiga – realmente esperaban que Luna se sintiera mejor, no era bonito saber que tu amiga se sintiera de aquella manera menos siendo que ella es realmente hermosa y que su personalidad es única y especial.

-Sí muchas gracias Ginny a lo mejor algún día eso pasará, pero ahora no hablemos de mí, hablemos de Hermione Granger y su hermoso vestido de novia.

-Está bien, Padma nos puedes decir donde tienes tus vestidos de novia – Hermione estaba feliz porque al parecer ya se le había pasado ese sentimiento de soledad a Luna y también porque ahora ya iría a ver los vestidos de novia y escoger alguno.

Padma solo asintió y con una mano les hizo señas de que la siguieran, las llevo a una parte de la tienda donde todo era blanco y color perla.

-¿cómo que vestido buscas Hermione? – Padma estaba parada a lado de un armario pequeño pero que era engañoso ya que tenía un hechizo de expansión para poder ahorrar espacio y tener más espejos donde las mujeres pudieran admirarse usando los posibles vestidos que usarían el día de su boda.

-Pues estaba buscando algo sencillo, lindo pero para nada revelador ni provocativo.

Ginny solo miro hacia arriba en signo de desesperación, porque creía que si su amiga tenía un lindo cuerpo tenía que lucirlo y demostrar que es sumamente hermosa, pero Hermione pensaba diferente y nadie podría hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-Bueno siendo así te podría mostrar varios vestidos, haber que te parecen y si en alguno de ellos encuentras el indicado.

Con un movimiento de la varita de Padma del pequeño armario salieron tres vestidos y se quedaron flotando frente a ellas como si estuvieran en unos maniquís.

El primero era un vestido muy sencillo de cuello uve, que se sujetaba por el cuello, el corsé era sencillo liso salvo por una línea en diagonal de pedrería que salía del lado superior izquierdo y terminaba en el lado inferior derecho, la falda era larga ampona lisa, con una capa de seda que salía desde el final del corsé y se abría cubriendo toda la falda menos lo de enfrente, y al igual que el corsé en la orilla de la capa había una línea de piedritas que parecían diamantes – _ese definitivamente no, _pensó Hermione no le había gustado ni tantito – el segundo era un vestido al que tenían unos tirantes delgados, los tirantes eran pequeñas flores de tela, del corsé salían unas mangas más gruesas que tenían que estar a los lados, esas eran de puro adorno porque obviamente no eran para sostener el vestido, el corsé de la parte del escote era recto con una línea muy fina de piedritas que parecían diamantes, todo lo demás del corsé era completamente liso, excepto hasta el final donde terminaba en pico y también había una fina línea de piedritas en el contorno, la falda del vestido caía de manera recta con un poco de vuelo –_ ese tampoco es ¿Por qué no me gusta ninguno? _Y entonces fue como vio el tercer vestido que a ella le gusto de inmediato no creía que hubiera otro vestido más hermoso – el corsé era straple y la tela del vestido era como si tuviera varios pliegues, los pliegues estaban de forma diagonal de forma que terminaban del lado izquierdo justo donde iniciaba la falda había una rosa de tela grande de donde comenzaba la falda del vestido que parecía que toda la tela tuviera que salir de ahí ya que era igual de pliegues la falda caía de una manera muy hermosa era un vestido divino y esa era el indicado.

-¿Qué opinas Hermione? ¿Cuál te gusta?

-Quiero probarme el tercero – está decidida cuando ella quería algo difícilmente cambiaba de idea, y se vestido era una de esas cosas de las que no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

Padma le dijo donde probarse el vestido y después de unos minutos salió del pequeño cambiador para poder admirarse.

Cuando ella salió todas platicaban de lo que se pondrían en la boda de Hermione y de que estaban muy emocionadas porque todo estaba ya elegido que solo faltaba que llegara el día, y Hermione para hacerse notar tosió.

Todas se quedaron en silencio y con la boca abierta, Hermione se veía hermosa. Al vestido le faltaba modificar un poco en el busto y a los lados porque le quedaban un poco grandes pero fuera de eso se veía hermosa nunca la habían visto tan hermosa como ese día, aunque sospechaban que se vería aun más hermosa el día de su boda.

-Pero vamos díganme algo ¿Qué tal me veo?

-Te ves hermosa Hermione Ron no podrá dejar de mirarte – la voz soñadora de Luna fue la primera en escucharse e hizo que Hermione se sonrojara.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo Padma le dio un ataque de tos como si estuviera nerviosa, pero después de ayudarla y de que asegurara que no tenía nada Hermione aparto el vestido y pidió que le hicieran las modificaciones necesarias. Salieron de la tienda de las hermanas Patil y se dirigieron a las tres escobas por unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Hermione era muy feliz con sus amigas, amigos, con su vida todo era perfecto no podía pedir más.

Después de unas horas decidió visitar de sorpresa a su prometido, a él le encantaba que lo hiciera a Ron le gustaban las sorpresas, así que decidió aparecerse en el umbral de la puerta del departamento de Ronald.

Entro al departamento con mucho sigilo para que Ron no la escuchara, pero se arrepintió en el momento la habitación estaba llena de la ropa de Ronald y de la de una mujer, y de la habitación de Ronald se escuchaban ruidos propios de la pasión, eso la horrorizo y quiso salir corriendo huir de esas imágenes pero al retroceder choco contra un florero y lo rompió y antes de que pudiera salir de ahí Ron salía envuelto en una toalla a ver qué era lo que pasaba detrás de él llegaba Parvati la hermana gemela de Padma.

La cara de los dos magos que salieron a su encuentro fue de verdadero pánico era obvio que no esperaban verla. La respiración de Hermione era entrecortada sentía como si los dementores estuvieran cerca, toda la felicidad que sentía se había esfumado, creía que tenía frio ya que todo su cuerpo temblaba y sentía un tremendo vacio en su interior.

-Hermione – Ron empezaba a hablar de manera temblorosa y con mucho cuidado eligiendo con mucha precisión sus palabras – espera tienes que escucharme no es lo que parece.

Las palabras de Ronald la ayudaron a salir del estado de shock en el que había entrado, aquellas palabras trilladas y sin sentido, aquellas palabras que utilizaban para intentar ocultar lo que realmente era, y eso la hizo explotar.

-¿Qué demonios dices Ronald? ¿Cómo que no es lo que parece? Es obvio lo que sucede ¿no? Es obvio que me has estado engañando, eres una basura Ronald Weasley no quiero volver a verte, esto se termino – Hermione se quito el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en la mano derecha y se lo aventó a la cara dándole justo en la frente, quería gritar, golpearlo, llorar pero no podía algo dentro de ella no se lo permitía pero sentía un vacio muy grande en su interior y un dolor inimaginable que decidió que las cosas no se quedarían así. – ¡Riddikulus!- grito apuntando a Ronald que tras recibir el hechizo de Hermione se quedo totalmente calvo no tenía ni un pelo ni en la cabeza ni en la cara, cejas, pestañas y su cabello se habían ido, y también noto con mucho horror que en la frente se le formaba una palabra con granos, como aquella chica que los delato en el quinto curso de Hogwarts, cuando delato el ED, la palabra que se le formaba a él era infiel. Hermione dio la vuelta para salir de ahí pero se la pensó mejor y regreso para enfrentar a Parvati.

-Se que no éramos las mejores amigas ni nada por el estilo pero eres una maldita perra ¿sabes? Tú tampoco te salvaras ¡Riddikulus! – ella también se había quedado calva pero todo el cabello de su cabeza había ido a parar a todo su cuerpo aunado a que los granos que le habían salido a Ronald en la cara a ella le había salido en todo el cuerpo, no formaba ninguna palabra pero era algo asqueroso de ver – sabes algo más ¡traga caracoles! – apunto con su varita a Ronald haciéndolo pasar nuevamente por ese horrible y asqueroso hechizo. Salió del departamento de Ronald con las lagrimas a punto de salir, estaba sumamente triste no sabía que pasaría no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir Ronald, pero creía que tenía que dejarlo excusarse pero estaba segura de que nada la haría cambiar de opinión definitivamente la boda estaba cancelada.

Regreso de nuevo a su departamento ahí esperaría a que Ronald llegara con respuestas. Espero toda la tarde, evito llorar al máximo pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando llego la media noche y no tenía noticias de Ron, pero tuvo que evitar hacerlo ya que escucho la voz de Ron del otro lado de la puerta de su departamento.

-Hermione ¿estás ahí? ¿Podemos hablar? – la voz de Ron sonaba cansada y como si le costara hablar, de hecho como si le doliera la garganta y supo porque, por el hechizo de traga caracoles que le había lanzado antes de salir corriendo.

A modo de respuesta con un movimiento de varita Hermione abrió la puerta.

Ron entro al departamento con un ramo de flores rosas y rojas las favoritas de Hermione.

-Hermione lo siento mucho, en realidad no sabes cómo lo lamento – la cara de Ronald refleja un poco de arrepentimiento pero Hermione no lo creía.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé solo pasó, me dijo que era como una despedida de soltero y de repente una cosa llevo a otra cosa y después llegaste tú y no sé lo siento.

Era la escusa más estúpida que había escuchado pero le servía para confirmar su decisión de ya no casarse con Ronald.

-¿Era la primera vez?

No supo porque pero no pudo mentirle no pudo decir lo que en realidad quería decirle y supo que al decirlo la perdería para siempre.

-No, no era la primera vez.

Las palabras de Ron hicieron que se le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos.

-Vete Ron no quiero saber nada más de ti en mi vida, vete no quiero volver a verte.

-Pero Hermione entiéndeme por favor perdóname en verdad que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte.

-Ya no importa Ronald vete de aquí no quiero volver a verte, de hecho me iré me iré lejos donde no pueda volver a verte, no te digo que te odio porque no lo hago pero de verdad quisiera hacerlo, adiós Ron.

Se acerco a él para empujarlo y sacarlo de su departamento no quería que él la viera llorar. Ron acepto salir sin antes dejar las flores en una mesita que Hermione tenía en la entrada de su departamento diciendo entre dientes _las compre para ti_, al salir del departamento supo que nada haría que ella regresara con él y eso lo hacía sentir miserable, porque en realidad se arrepentía de corazón maldecía el día en el que acepto a salir con Parvati pero el daño estaba hecho y no podía remediarlo, aunque lo intentaría pero no estaba seguro de nada.

Hermione en cambio estaba segura de que se iría y no volvería jamás o por lo menos en muchos años, regreso y tomó lo necesario, o sea toda su ropa, galeones, cremas para su cabello, y algunas que otras cosas para poderse ir, sin mirar a atrás. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a decirles a sus amigos porque se iba porque Ronald no se merecía que sintieran pena por él, que creyeran que ella se había ido y lo había abandonado porque eso no había pasado.

Llego a casa de Harry en busca de apoyo y exactamente fue eso lo que encontró, Harry estaba con Ginny cuando les explico que se iba y él porque, ambos querían matar a Ronald pero Hermione no se los permitió, decidió que con ellos era más que suficiente para explicar porque se iba, además de que les pidió disculpas por irse y no tener planes de regresar para la boda de ellos, no tenía ganas de ver a Ron y sabía que él estaría ahí por ser la boda de su hermana.

Decidió irse por un tiempo a Egipto de ahí iría a conocer América, siempre quiso conocer esa parte del mundo mágico, y quería aprovechar el tiempo para estar sola.

Aunque quería ir a conocer el mundo mágico de Egipto decidió irse de la manera muggle, o sea en avión, eligió un vuelo sencillo y de clase media, no le apetecía irse de las formas mágicas, porque además eran un poco más complicadas y lo único que quería era alejarse sin problemas.

El vuelo hacia Egipto salía a las ocho cincuenta de la mañana del sábado, llegaría a ahí en cuestión de horas, en realidad cinco horas, así que decidió tomar un poco de literatura clásica muggle porque a la gente se le haría extraño si la vieran leer Historia de Hogwarts o algo parecido y decidió leer Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare, una historia trágica de amor y odio, no era precisamente para animarse pero no le importaba prefería leer a perder el tiempo pensando en lo triste que se había vuelto su vida en tan solo dos días.

El vuelo resulto más tranquilo de lo que hubiera imaginado, sin contratiempos casi ni noto el tiempo que paso, cuando llego a Egipto ya eran las dos de la tarde, y ya empezaba a tener un poco de hambre así que decidió aparecerse en la pequeña posada de magos que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, los magos que vivían en Egipto se ocultaban entre los muggles, no se alejaban tanto de ellos como los ingleses.

La posada se llamaba Heka, que los antiguos egipcios utilizaban para referirse a la magia, también era utilizada como forma de protección de la magia oscura, y de los enemigos.

La posada era una casa del tiempo del Egipto antiguo y estaba caracterizada como de esa época, era un lugar muy acogedor y muy agradable, llego a la recepción y pidió una habitación que diera vista hacia la alberca del lugar. También pidió un poco de comida, para que se la llevaran a su habitación.

Después de unos minutos llamaron a la puerta, eran los de servicio al cuarto, con la comida que había pedido, decidió pedir comida típica de la región, kufla, que son rollos de carne picada de cordero a la brasa, nunca lo había probado pero estaba decidida a probar lo que sea a cambiar su perspectiva de la via y arriesgarse más. Aunque eso no era precisamente un riesgo pero si era algo diferente.

Estaba degustando el platillo cuando noto a alguien en la alberca, era un hombre muy guapo, y por a posición en la que ella estaba solo podía observar su cuerpo más no su cara, pero eso no le importaba demasiado era una vista muy buena, tenía todo el cuerpo bien formado, como si fuera una persona que hace mucho ejercicio, o alguien muy atlético, era una muy buena visión y decidió ir a hablarle.

Así que se cambio rápidamente y se puso su traje de baño de una sola pieza, pero aun así era un traje muy bonito, le enmarcaba toda su figura, en la espalda del traje tenía unos hoyitos de adorno que dejaban ver parte de su espalda, la parte de enfrente era toda cerrada, y se sostenía por unas cintas cruzadas al cuello, el traje era rojo, su color favorito por ser de los colores de Gryffindor.

Salió rápidamente al área de la alberca, pensó en acercarse y hablar del clima o algo parecido pero creyó que era un tema un poco tonto, así que decidió que las cosas ocurrieran con normalidad. Pero para su desgracia antes de acercarse por completo al joven y de poder verle la cara ella tropezó y cayó encima del joven mago.

Fue algo realmente vergonzoso, aunque el joven demostrando sus buenos reflejos evito que ambos cayeran por completo al suelo, mientras el joven la sostenía pudo notar que tenía unos muy trabajados brazos y que el calor del sol también lo transmitía su cuerpo y que tenía un delicioso aroma a menta.

Alzo la cara y se retiro la melena de la cabeza para poder ver al joven y poder agradecerle, pero al levantar la cara pudo sentir que los colores se le subían al rostro y no porque estuviera en el suelo, no porque el joven si era realmente guapo, sino que a el joven lo conocía, y de que a pesar de saber quién era seguía considerándolo un hombre muy guapo y que si era posible esperaba poder platicar un rato con él, el joven mago era un antiguo compañero de Hogwarts, era un Slytherin, era Draco Malfoy.

-Granger, puedes tener un poco de más cuidado al caminar, no es que no me haya gustado que cayeras encima de mí, pero hay otras formas de acercarte a mi – la voz de Draco la derritió, era la voz de un hombre no la de un chiquillo de Hogwarts, pero lo que más le gusto es que insinuara que le gustaba que ella estuviera cerca de él, y lo único que atino a hacer fue sonreírle mientras se levantaba.


	2. un nuevo comienzo

**TODO LO RELACIONADO CON HARRY Potter NO ME PERTENECE EXCEPTO ESTA HISTORIA, EL CAPITULO PASADO, ESTE Y LOS FUTUROS.**

_****UN NUEVO COMIENZO****_

Era Draco Malfoy aquel muchacho que vio desde la ventana de su habitación, el muchacho que ella creyó que era guapo, eso sí que era una sorpresa, no esperaba que al primer muchacho que veía y pensaba en hacer algo arriesgado con él fuera precisamente Draco Malfoy, además de que al parecer a él no le molestaba tener tan cerca a Hermione a ella tampoco le molestaba el contacto de su piel con la piel de Malfoy, de hecho era algo agradable.

-Lo siento Malfoy, es que me resbale y no pude evitar caerte encima, bueno no es como que lo planeara – en ese momento Hermione suplico para que Draco no supiera de legeremancia, sino descubriría que esa era en parte su intención, aunque no sabía que a quien intentaba coquetearle era a Draco – y muchas gracias por sostenerme.

-Si Granger no hay de qué, pero dime ¿no se supone que por aquí debería estar o Potter o ese Weasley? – al mencionar a Harry Draco no pareció cambiar de expresión, de hecho continuo sonriendo pero al mencionar a Ron sí que lo hizo, como si le desagradara hablar de él o acordarse o pensar en su presencia, pero Hermione no dijo nada al respecto porque bien pudo haber sido su imaginación.

-Pues resulta que no, que no los veras por aquí, ni cerca de mí en mucho tiempo, o por lo menos a Ronald porque con Harry no tengo ningún problema, pero igual no lo veras por aquí porque no sabe que vine para acá y no pienso decírselo, ni a él ni a nadie, así que podría decirse que estoy sola – Hermione intento decirlo con una sonrisa en la cara pero le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo y segundos después se desvaneció la sonrisa y fue remplazada por una mueca de tristeza.

Ante la respuesta de Hermione Draco pareció impresionado porque claro que no esperaba esa respuesta, esperaba que le dijera que ella se había adelantado a la alberca y que en un momento se reunirían los tres o los cuartos hablando de la menor de los Weasley pero no, esa no fue la respuesta y algo en él empezó a resurgir.

-Realmente no esperaba esa respuesta Hermione ¿estás bien? No te ves bien ¿quieres hablar? Yo sé que no soy ni de cerca algo parecido a tu amigo pero podemos intentarlo, porque eso he intentado hacer, demostrar que cambie, pero me interesa más demostrarlo con personas como tú.

Ante las palabras de Draco Hermione parpadeo rápidamente varias veces, si se hablaba de respuestas no esperadas la de Draco si que era una sorpresa, y aunque su idea era olvidar y no volver a hablar de eso algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que le confiara eso a Draco, además de que así podía hablar con él, porque esa era su intención, además de que era muy cierto lo que decía Draco demostrar que cambio, y no solo el cambio de él, sino el de ella misma además de que le llamo la tención que dijera _"personas como tú", _eso significaba que le interesaba que ella se diera cuenta de que cambio y eso de alguna manera la emociono.

-Sí quiero platicar contigo pero primero unas cosas, sí, no creo verme bien pero lo estaré, otra cosa no somos amigos pero podemos serlo y la última y más importante no es necesario demostrarle a nadie que cambiaste con que tú lo sepas y lo creas es más que suficiente, pero muchas gracias por tomar en cuenta mi opinión – Hermione le dedico una amplia y muy hermosa sonrisa a Draco esperando que él comprenda que ella no lo juzga que entiende perfectamente que él mundo en el que creció fue lo que lo llevo a actuar así durante los años del colegio y que la presión de su padre y la de Lord Voldemort fue la que lo obligo a unirse a los mortifagos y que ella no lo juzgaba, y que ya nadie tenía que juzgarlo ya que el ministerio ya se había encargado de hacerlo y lo había absuelto de todos los cargos y que todos deberían de tomar el asunto por terminado.

-Bueno Granger si vamos a platicar lo mejor sería que nos sentáramos – Draco camino hacía unas sillas de playa de color blanco con una toalla azul con unas gruesas rayas horizontales de color blanco que estaban a un costado de la alberca, en medio de las sillas había una pequeña mesita de plástico blanco, de la que en medio de esta flotando como a un metro había una sombrilla de colores para cubrirlos del sol - ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Si por favor se me antojo una cerveza de mantequilla.

Draco le sonrió a Hermione y jalo un cordoncito que caía de la sombrilla al instante apareció un elfo domestico muy feo pero muy limpio y con un uniforme bastante curioso, era una bata blanca y a la altura de la cintura llevaba una cuerda dándole una mejor silueta, además a la altura del pecho llevaba un pequeño letrero con su nombre: Puky, en los pies llevaban unas sandalias de cuerdas y extrañamente llevaban delineados los ojos muy al estilo de Cleopatra.

-Señor señorita ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? – la voz del elfo era muy chillona pero parecía amable y feliz, porque en Egipto no eran esclavos sino que sirvientes que tenían paga y ayuda cuando estaban enfermos y esas cosas entonces hacían su trabajo con gusto.

-Sí, por favor me puedes traer dos cervezas de mantequilla bien frías por favor – la voz de Draco sonaba como si estuviera haciendo mucho esfuerzo para sonar amable y no grosero y altanero y a lo mejor si era así ya que estaba acostumbrado a tratarlos mal.

Después de asentir desapareció el elfo domestico y segundos después re apareció con dos cervezas de mantequilla muy frías y las dejo en la mesita que separaba a Hermione y Draco.

-¿Algo más que deseen los señores?

-No así está bien gracias, y ponlo a la cuenta de la habitación cuatrocientos trece por favor, es mi habitación, está a nombre de Draco Malfoy.

-Sí señor Malfoy que tenga un buen día – después de esas palabras desapareció el elfo dejando solos a Draco y a Hermione.

Se empezó a sentir muy nerviosa y es que no sabía que decirle a Draco porque ya no estaba tan segura de querer decirle sobre su ruptura con Ronald porque ese era un tema deprimente y no quería amargarse el día ni amargárselo a él.

-Bueno Hermione ¿te puedo llamar por tu nombre verdad? – le dijo Draco tomando un sorbo de la bebida espumosa que tenía enfrente.

-Sí Draco si me puedes llamar por mi nombre ¿yo puedo llamarte por el tuyo verdad?

-Sí Hermione – Draco sonrió de manera sincera le hacía gracia todo eso – puedes, ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues la verdad, – Hermione suspiro quería evitar contarle todo como ya había quedado mentalmente con ella misma pero no pudo evitarlo y empezó a contarle todo a Draco – mal, muy mal ¿sabías que estaba comprometida con Ronald? – Draco asintió suavemente – pues resulta que rompí con el compromiso porque el muy inútil me engañaba con Parvati Patil ¿la conoces? Ella y su hermana tienen un negocio en el callejón Diagon, iban con nosotros en el mismo curso, ellas estaban conmigo en Gryffindor, no puedo creer que aun así se haya atrevido a engañarme con ella, pero en fin, el día que fui a probarme mi vestido de novia quise darle una sorpresa a Ronald, pero la sorprendida resulte ser yo… - Hermione guardo silencio el recuerdo la hizo asquearse más que entristecerla, eso la sorprendió.

Draco se había quedado en completo silencio claro que conocía a las gemelas eran unas muchachas bastante guapas pero no le parecían más guapas que Hermione de hecho si le preguntaban él diría que la más guapa de las tres era sin duda Hermione, es más la más guapa de todas las Gryffindor era Hermione, pero nadie le preguntaría y a él le daría mucha pena contestar eso, no por él que dirán, sino porque le costaba trabajo admitir ese tipos de cosas, además que repentinamente empezaba a odiar verdaderamente a Ronald Weasley.

-¿Los encontraste en la cama? – Draco estaba cuidando sus palabras pero no sabía si habría palabras sutiles para aquella situación.

-Oh por Merlín no, pero en cuanto notaron mi presencia salieron de la habitación de Ronald envueltos en toallas, entonces era lógico lo que pasaba además de que tuve la desgracia de escuchar lo que hacían – Hermione hizo una mueca y se tapo instintivamente los oídos como queriendo evitar escuchar algo aunque inmediatamente bajo las manos – entonces actué sin control y pues les lance unos hechizos y salí corriendo y después decidí irme de Londres y decidí conocer Egipto y pues por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Hechizos? ¿Cuáles hechizos? Y déjame decirte que no actuaste sin control, bueno a lo mejor sí pero es lo más lógico que cualquier persona haría. – Draco parecía divertido con la forma de actuar de Hermione y eso que aun no sabía que hechizo le había lanzado a Ronald y a Parvati.

-Gracias creo, pero normalmente no actuó como todos los demas por eso me sorprendió mi actitud pero fue divertido y por eso me decidí a tomar más riesgos en todo lo que haga y pues veremos a donde me llevan esas decisiones, y pues les lance un Riddikulus, quitándoles todo el pelo de la cara y la cabeza a Ronald y con un hechizo para hacerle que le aparezcan granos en la frente formándole la palabra infiel, y a Parvati también pero no desapareció el cabello sino que le apareció en todo el cuerpo y los granos no decían nada solo le salieron por todo el cuerpo, y se veían muy asquerosos, además a Ronald le lance el hechizo traga caracoles que intento lanzarte en segundo año ¿te acuerdas?

Draco empezó a reír con ganas su imaginación hizo que viera a esos dos tal y como los había descrito Hermione además de que recordó el miedo que sintió cuando vio a Ronald sacar la varita en segundo año y la risa que le dio después que el hechizo le saliera al revés.

-Claro que me acuerdo, ¿Cómo no acordarme? Al principio sentí realmente miedo, pensé que si me hechizaría y cuando escuche el hechizo me dio miedo y asco pero cuando vi que el hechizo le reboto a él fue lo más gracioso que había visto, además de ver las caras de odio y risa de los Gryffindor fue como la cereza del pastel – de repente la sonrisa del rostro de Draco desapareció y se puso muy serio – pero hablando de eso, realmente lo siento Hermione siento haberte llamado de esa forma ¿me perdonas?

-Por supuesto que te perdono Draco además de que eso ya tiene un montón de tiempo, eso sucedió hace muchos años y ya no podemos vivir en el pasado.

-Hermione eres realmente maravillosa, tengo tan solo unos minutos de hablar contigo y me he dado cuenta lo maravillosa que eres ¡diablos! ¿Cómo no me di la oportunidad de conocerte antes?

Hermione se sonrojo – no sé qué decirte Draco, pero las cosas suceden así por algo ¿no crees?

-Pues si Hermione – Draco tuvo de momento una alocada idea y siguiendo sus impulsos se levanto de la silla y se acerco a Hermione – así son las cosas, pero espero que me perdones por lo que hare ahora – y aprovechándose de la confusión de Hermione la cargo y junto con ella se aventó a la alberca.

Realmente no sabía que esperar cuando Draco se acerco a ella pero lo que hizo jamás le hubiera pasado por la mente, cargarla para lanzarse juntos a la alberca eso si que fue una sorpresa.

Cuando se sumergieron en el agua Draco la soltó para que pudieran salir a flote sin problemas, y en cuanto vio que Hermione salía bien sin ahogarse del fondo de la alberca se acerco un poco a ella que había quedado como a un metro lejos de él.

-Hermione ¿te enojaste?

-No claro que no Draco – Hermione se acerco maliciosamente a Draco y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca empezó a lanzarle agua a la cara con las manos. – Pero esta es mi venganza – y Hermione empezó a reír con mucha fuerza.

Draco instintivamente alzo los brazos para cubrirse del ataque de agua que le lanzaba Hermione y haciéndose escuchar atraves de la risa de Hermione empezó a gritar - ¿ASÍ HERMIONE? Pues yo también se jugar ¡eh! – y Draco empezó también a lanzarle agua a la cara a Hermione así estuvieron jugando por varios minutos, se estaban divirtiendo tanto.

-¡YA BASTA POR FAVOR! Me voy a ahogar – Hermione rio un poco pero es que en realidad ya le estaba afectando no poder respirar con normalidad.

Draco se detuvo al instante ya que a él también le faltaba un poco la respiración.

-Bueno Hermione ahora me declaro ganador de la batalla en la alberca – y le sonrió de aquella manera tan sensual, sonreía de lado.

-Solo por hoy Malfoy porque mañana yo te gano.

-Claro Hermione lo que tu digas eso lo veremos ¿quieres salir de la alberca? E ir no se a comer o a pasear por las pirámides yo también acabo de llegar hoy y pues no he recorrido la ciudad ¿Qué te parece? Al menos que tengas otros planes.

-No, claro que no tengo otros planes y si me encantaría ir a comer y luego a recorrer la ciudad y acto seguido salió de la alberca con un rápido movimiento – pero primero iré a bañarme y a arreglarme entonces nos vemos en la recepción a las ¿seis te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto Hermione a las seis entonces nos vemos, hasta entonces. – Draco también salió de la alberca tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su habitación que se encontraba en el edificio de enfrente al de Hermione.

Hermione corrió al cuarto piso de su edificio para poder ir a bañarse y arreglarse solo contaba con hora y media para estar lista para salir a comer con Draco y de alguna extraña manera eso la hacía muy feliz.

En cuanto entro a su habitación corrió al baño y convocando un accio, acerco al mismo sus cosas para baño que se encontraban en su bolso de cuentas que tenía un hechizo indetectable de expansión.

Tomo un baño rápido decidió que le daría prioridad a su cabello ya que siempre parecía una maraña y no quería que Draco viera esa fase de ella.

Cuando termino de bañarse y de arreglarse el cabello decidió revisar que se pondría.

Esa era una decisión difícil, el clima en Egipto era caluroso pero con las tormentas tan repentinas de arena no era recomendable llevar nada muy ligero, y además solo llevaba ropa normal no como para salir con nadie, así que tenía que elegir bien lo que se pondría.

Teniendo toda la ropa en la cama encontró justo lo que buscaba, era un conjunto que le gustaba mucho era un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una blusa blanca sin mangas de algodón, la blusa era muy sencilla no tenía ningún adorno, el cuello era en uve no era muy pronunciado así que no era un escote muy revelador decidió usarlo con unas sandalias con piedras de fantasía y una chamarra de piel de color marrón, el cabello lo sujetaría en un chongo.

Usaría un maquillaje muy sencillo un poco de mascara para las pestañas un poco de polvo en las mejillas y brillo para los labios nada muy elaborado, y de fragancia usaría una que olía a frutos del bosque.

Estaba un poco nerviosa y no entendía el porqué pero si sabía que le daría una oportunidad a Draco de ser amigos, conocerse en ese ámbito.

Cinco minutos antes de las seis de la tarde Hermione bajaba por las escaleras de madera para dirigirse a la recepción de la posada para su encuentro con Draco, esperaba que no la dejara plantada porque en ese instante se dio cuenta que ella no sabía con quien había ido o si se había quedado de ver con alguien y de repente eso le dio miedo, una cosa era Draco Malfoy pero otra cosa era Lucius Malfoy así que espero que los señores Malfoy no se encontraran cerca.

En el mostrador de la recepción habían varios folletos turísticos para los magos indicándole los lugares mágicos de la región tanto históricos y culturales como los de entretenimiento y diversión al igual que los mejores lugares para cenar, también había folletos muggles para a los que no les molestaba inmiscuirse entre ellos.

Uno lo encontró muy interesante ya que era un establecimiento que los propietarios eran magos los trabajadores eran magos pero la principal clientela son los muggles ya que era un restaurante con magia en vivo, eran trucos sencillos y sin varita para no levantar sospechas y a los muggles que sospechaban demasiado les aplicaban un obliviate, era lógico que el ministerio de magia de Egipto no le importaba mucho esa situación pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención a Hermione de ese restaurante sino que decían que era el mejor lugar para cenar, así que le sugeriría ese lugar a Draco para cenar. El restaurante se llamaba muggleton.

Faltaba un minuto para las seis cuando vio a Draco entrar a la recepción y le sorprendió lo que vio, se había imaginado que Draco usaría alguno de sus trajes negros o algún derivado o ropa oscura y elegante como siempre lo había visto, pero ese no era el caso en esta ocasión, Draco llevaba unos jeans azules un poco desgastados una playera beige de cuello uve con unos botones de adorno del lado izquierdo la playera tenía unos adornos en color verde esmeralda, eran como letras sin sentido, llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas color blanco y el cabello lo llevaba al natural, o sea sin ningún tipo de fijador y eso le daba un aspecto bastante ligero y despreocupado eso lo hacía ver bien. Cuando Draco se acerco pudo notar que su colonia era como de menta o hierba buena una fragancia fresca pero elegante.

-Hola Hermione que linda te ves hoy – Draco se acerco con una sonrisa en el rostro, sobre el hombro llevaba una chamarra negra de cuero.

-Hola Draco tu tampoco te ves nada mal – Hermione tomo el brazo extendido de Draco para salir de la recepción y adentrarse al calor de la ciudad – Draco ¿tienes idea de adonde ir?

-No Hermione primero quería pasearme por las pirámides y sus alrededores y después checar lo de la cena ¿tu si tienes idea?

-Pues para la cena sí, está este restaurante de magos pero para muggles, se llama muggleton y pues dicen que la mejor comida de la zona la hacen ahí y pues estaría bien ir a ver si es verdad ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto Hermione y pues ahora iremos a visitar Asuán, está en el sur de Egipto, es una ciudad que está ubicada en la primera catarata del Nilo, es más que nada conocida por ser el punto de partida para visitar el templo de Abu Simbel y pues me han dicho que es un punto histórico muy importante para los antiguos magos egipcios así que veremos de qué se trata ¿te parece bien?

-Por supuesto Draco me gusta mucho la idea. – Entonces Hermione recordó su miedo de que la dejara plantada y decidió preguntarle – oye Draco ¿puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

-Ya lo hiciste – Draco empezó a reír como burlándose de Hermione pero no de esas burlas que le haces a la gente que te cae mal sino de esas risas que tienes cuando tus amigos dicen algo tonto o gracioso – pero por supuesto que puedes hacerme más preguntas.

Hermione también rió ante el comentario de Draco porque en realidad ya lo había hecho pero de que otra manera se le puede preguntar a alguien si puedes hacerle más preguntas.

-Gracias, oye ¿vienes solo? Y sino ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

-Son muchas preguntas, igual responderé todas, pues si vengo solo necesito tiempo para mi, lejos de la influencia de mi familia, estuve mucho tiempo bajo su yugo y ahora necesito independizarme, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí pero espero que mucho, no me apetece regresar pronto a Londres, y ahora que te encuentro veo que el tiempo que estés aquí y yo también podremos pasarla bien juntos, si me lo permites claro ¿me lo permites?

-Por supuesto Draco quisiera saber tantas cosas de ti me intrigas tanto.

-¿Cómo que quieres saber?

-Pues son muchas cosas pero quisiera que nos fuéramos conociendo poco a poco ¿te parece bien?

-Claro Hermione ahora sostente bien – justo en ese momento habían llegado al punto controlado de aparición para poder trasladarse de un lugar a otro con rapidez – entonces primero a Asuán y después a muggleton ¿correcto?

-Si – Hermione se sostuvo con fuerza de Draco para poder aparecerse juntos a Asuán.

El lugar era muy bonito pero poco interesante en cuestión a relevancia histórica no es que a Hermione no le interesara pero le parecía más divertidas las aventuras y primeras experiencias en la escoba de Draco que el lugar en sí.

Dicha ciudad disponía de varios centros turísticos para visitar, como la Isla de Elefantina, la Isla de Kalabsha y el Museo Nubio. Entre sus principales monumentos se encuentran el Obelisco Inacabado, el Mausoleo de Agha Jan y la moderna Alta Presa. Y dieron un paseo por el mercado de las especias y compraron uno que otro dulce al igual que aguas de frutas para poder refrescarse y aguantar un poco el calor.

Ya entrada la noche decidieron que era momento de ir a cenar, el restaurante de su elección quedaba a unos metros de la posada donde se hospedaban pero aun así necesitaban usar el punto de aparición.

El lugar parecía una réplica del gran comedor de Hogwarts, con la diferencia de que el techo si era de verdad el cielo, no era ningún hechizo ni nada parecido, el lugar donde en Hogwarts se sentaban los maestros ellos lo usaban como el escenario para poder realizar sus trucos de magia.

Las mesas no eran largas y rectangulares sino que eran pequeñas y redondas y había de diferentes tamaños para las diferentes necesidades, o sea el número de personas que cenarían en el lugar.

La noche parecía ser prometedora e intentarían poder usarla para platicar y conocerse más y formar una amistad. O por lo menos esa era la idea de ambos.

**BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO Y PUES GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC Y SEGUIRME A ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA PORQUE PARA MI ES ESO, ESCRIBIR PARA MI ES UNA AVENTURA Y MUCHAS GRACIAS (:**


	3. una platica nocturna

**NADA RELACIONADO CON HARRY Potter ME PERTENECE EXCEPTO ESTA HISTORIA LOS CAPITULOS PASADOS, ESTE CAPITULO Y LOS FUTUROS.**

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTE FIC, GRACIAS POR LEERME Y PUES TAMBIÉN LES AVISO QUE NO PUBLICARE TAN SEGUIDO COMO CON EL FIC PASADO PERO IGUAL INTENTARE HACERLO CADA OCHO DIAS Y SINO PUEDO CADA 15.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE (:**

_**Capitulo tres: una plática nocturna.**_

Cuando entraron al lugar rápidamente los recibió una mujer de facciones duras y aunque era así era una mujer bastante guapa, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos grandes y verdes, de cintura pequeña largas piernas y un busto bastante pronunciado, en cuanto vio a Draco Malfoy la mujer que los recibía le dedico su mejor sonrisa y seductora, pero en cuanto vio a Hermione cambio su expresión a una más acorde a sus facciones, su cara fue un poco más ruda y le dedico una sonrisa con un poco de envidia.

-Buenas noches ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? ¿Mesa para dos o se verán con más personas?

-Buenas noches si, mesa para dos por favor, sólo estaremos nosotros gracias.

-Correcto, pasen por aquí, los guio a su mesa.

Draco le extendió el brazo a Hermione para que ella lo tomara y pudieran dirigirse juntos a la mesa a la que los guiaba la mujer de la recepción.

-Vamos Hermione.

-Vamos Draco. – Hermione tomo el brazo de Draco que le ofrecía.

La mesa que les ofrecía la mujer estaba cerca del balcón y desde ahí tenían vista de toda la ciudad de Egipto desde las pirámides de Guiza y un pequeño pedazo del rio Nilo, las luces de la ciudad hacían que el paisaje fuera simplemente hipnotízante.

-Bueno Hermione ¿Qué te gustaría cenar? – Draco se detuvo y se golpeo la frente con la mano – ¿cómo puedes saber que quieres si no tenemos el menú? Lo siento Hermione mejor te preguntare algo distinto ¿Qué me puedes contar de ti?

Hermione sonrió tímidamente se le hacía extraña la actitud de Malfoy como si estuviera nervioso y eso era algo tonto de creer, Draco Malfoy nunca demostraba cuando estaba nervioso.

-Pues no sé, en realidad no tengo idea de que contarte mejor pregúntame ¿Qué quieres saber de mi?

En ese momento se acerco un mesero del lugar para ofrecerles la carta.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Ali y los atenderé esta noche, cuando estén preparados para pedir estaré por aquí cerca para tomarles su orden, y bueno recuerden que el show de muggleton empezara a las diez de la noche. Bueno les doy un momento para que se decidan y regreso.

-Bueno por el momento ahora si quiero saber que quieres para cenar y pues después no sé – Draco dudo un momento y es que era muy extraña la situación ¿de qué podía hablar con una mujer con la que nunca tuvo ningún tipo de relación, con una mujer a la que siempre intento dañar con las palabras? Eso era muy complicado y pensó que lo mejor era intentar iniciar de cero – tengo una idea Hermione ¿y si iniciamos de cero? – Draco se puso de pie, se acerco a Hermione y le extendió la mano – buenas noches mi nombre es Draco Malfoy ¿y el tuyo?

Hermione un poco desconcertada tomo la mano de Draco, y es que ella también pensaba lo mismo que él, ¿Qué podía contarle al hombre que siempre busco dañarla, aquel hombre del que cree no tener nada en común? Y se le ocurrió una idea. Estaba muy bien iniciar de cero, pero realmente de cero, contarle desde que se entero de que era bruja, hasta el momento que inicio el viaje que los había llevado a esa cena.

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger ¿Quieres tomar asiento y cenar conmigo?

-Con mucho gusto Hermione, me encantaría cenar contigo y conocerte bien. – Draco se sentó y tomo la carta para leerla – bueno pero primero elegiré mi cena y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo.

El platillo que pedirían los dos era molokheya que era una sopa elaborada con diferentes hierbas a la que se le añade carne de pollo, conejo y diversas especias.

Mientras esperaban la cena hablaron un poco del clima de Egipto un poco evasivos sin saber cómo empezar a hablar de lo que realmente querían hablar, de ellos.

Cuando llego la cena decidieron que era momento de hablar de ellos, y en silencio sabía que Draco era el primero que tenía que preguntar.

-Hermione cuéntame ¿Cómo te enteraste que eras bruja, y antes de que llegara tu carta sabías que eras especial y diferente a los muggles?

-Qué curioso que empieces con eso, pero es lógico dijiste que desde cero, es lógico que me diera cuenta antes de la carta de Hogwarts, desde pequeña cuando deseaba algo que estaba fuera de mi alcance si me concentraba con fuerza podía hacer que lo que quisiera se acercara a mí, y regresarlo a su lugar cuando ya no necesitaba de él, también recuerdo que una vez cuando tenía once años una niña del colegio me encerró en un armario de la escuela, yo estaba tan asustada y enfadada que lo único que deseaba es que la puerta se abriera, que ya no tuviera el seguro de la puerta, y de repente la puerta se abrió con mucha fuerza, la chica que se llamaba Mery Bloond, estaba recargada en la puerta para escuchar cómo me quejaba pero al abrirse la puerta ella también salió volando y en ese instante me di cuenta de que era yo muy especial, y pues unos meses después llego la profesora McGonogall y le explico a mis padres y a mí lo que era, que había un colegio para desarrollar mis habilidades que no me preocupara que sería muy feliz y pues al principio mis padres no les gustaba la idea, era así como dejar que me fuera con unos completos desconocidos, pero les insistieron y les dijeron que podían acompañarme al callejón Diagon, y pues cuando fuimos a comprar mi varita mis papás se decidieron a dejarme ir a Hogwarts y fue así que me entere que era bruja. Y pues bueno esa es la historia de cómo me entere que era bruja y pues tú obvio creciste con eso, pero cuéntame del día que fuiste por tu varita. Cuéntame Draco tus emociones d ese día.

Draco se sorprendió con la historia de Hermione, nunca creyó que ella pudiera hacer magia tan avanzada sin varita y sin saber que podía hacerla, y además de que no lo había dejado opinar al respecto ya que había preguntado antes de que él pudiera opinar al respecto, y también era curioso que preguntara de ese día específicamente ya que ese día la había visto por primera vez.

-Bueno Hermione primero tengo que decirte que, es muy interesante tu historia y aunque no lo creas agradezco que tus padres si te hubieran dejado ir a Hogwarts, sino el mundo mágico estaría perdido sin ti, pero eso es otra historia, y pues ese día fue muy extraño – había pensado en decirle que ese día la había visto por primera vez, y de sus pensamientos pero pensó que eso era algo muy personal y que aun no era el momento y por eso decidió cambiar un poco el sentido de su historia – ese día yo estaba muy emocionado porque por fin tendría mi varita, además de que mi papá me había informado que Potter asistiría al colegio conmigo y que era conveniente que me hiciera su amigo, imagínate, toda una vida creciendo con su historia, escuchando que sería el mago más poderoso y que la gente que estuviera cerca de él seria reconocida y querida, y mi padre quería eso, y otras cosas que me di cuenta después, pero también eso es otra historia, pero imagínate mi padre me decía eso y cuando voy a elegir mis capas antes que mi varita empiezo a platicar con un muchacho hablando mal de los que en ese momento no los creía merecedores de ir a Hogwarts – aun le daba un poco de pena al hablar de eso pero pues ¿qué le podía hacer?, así fue durante mucho tiempo el pasado no se podía cambiar pero el futuro si y ahora era a lo que se debía dedicar – y ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? que ese muchacho era el mismísimo Harry Potter, entonces cuando entre a Ollivanders estaba súper nervioso, porque yo quería ser mejor que el famoso Harry Potter, del que mi padre estaba obsesionado, aunque después entendí porque, pero como ya dije esa es otra historia, entonces cuando a la primera conseguí mi varita me sentí muy emocionado ¿puedes creerlo? Yo Draco Malfoy obtuve mi varita a la primera. Espino veinticinco centímetros, el núcleo pelo de unicornio, extraño esa varita, ahora uso una de roble con núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón igual de veinticinco centímetros, es muy buena varita pero nada como la primera.

-Wow Draco nunca me imagine algo así, pero sí que me tienes que contar esas "son otras historias" eh, pero bueno eso que se dé en su momento, pero ahora dime ¿Qué más quieres saber de mi?

-mmm pues no sé, haber cuéntame de cuando llegaste a Hogwarts y lo que te dijo el sombrero seleccionador cuéntame cómo fue que fuiste a dar a Gryffindor.

-Está bien, pues ese día en la mañana yo estaba sumamente nerviosa aun no podía creerlo, a veces creía que estaba en un sueño, un sueño muy bonito pero no lo era, era algo tan real que en cierto modo me asustaba y ¿si no era buena? Y ¿si después me decían que se habían equivocado? ¿Qué realmente era una simple muggle?, había estudiado tanto sobre Hogwarts y su historia, intentando aprender lo más posible de hechizos y pociones, realmente quería que me reconocieran por mis meritos y no se fijaran de mi origen, porque al estudiar de la historia mágica me había dado cuenta que a las brujas y magos como yo, o sea hijos de muggles, no los aceptaban, que había existido un mago que había querido eliminarlos y que de no ser por una especie de milagro había desaparecido gracias a un pequeño bebé, yo no estaría ahí, entonces mi mayor deseo era demostrar que era merecedora de estar en Hogwarts.

Entonces cuando llegue al expreso de Hogwarts yo ya me sabía de memoria la mayoría de los libros del curso y de algunos otros libros para conocer el mundo mágico, me sentía con mucha confianza entonces conocí a Neville Longbotton, y él ¡estaba más nervioso que yo! ¿Puedes creerlo? – Hermione espero a que Draco contestara y eso a Draco lo tomo por sorpresa porque analizaba cada palabra que decía Hermione y se maravillaba al mismo tiempo, y también deseaba poder haberse dado la oportunidad de conocerla, y haber dejado de lado los prejuicios que su padre le impuso, pero ya no servía de nada lamentarse, ahora se dedicaría a conocerla y a hacerla su amiga.

-Pues ahora que lo pienso sí que tenía que estar nervioso al principio era un desastre con la magia, aunque después mejoro pero bueno eso ya lo sabes tú, pero sí puedo creer que estuviera nervioso, pero me sorprende saber que tú estabas nerviosa.

-Sí verdad, pero bueno, como te iba diciendo, estaba muy nerviosa y en el expreso conocí a Harry y a Ronald pero no me lleve bien con ellos desde el principio, pero bueno ¿Cómo dices? Esa es otra historia, entonces cuando entramos a Hogwarts no terminaba de maravillarme, todo era tan asombros y espectacular, aun seguía nerviosa porque cuando McGonogall nos dijo que él sombrero seleccionador nos elegiría la casa aun temía que me dijera que no merecía estar ahí, por eso cuando me llamó estaba sumamente nerviosa, entonces me pusieron el sombrero y en lo único que pensaba era que debía demostrar mi valía y que sería valiente para afrontar lo que fuera, y fue por eso que me mando a Gryffindor, porque el sombrero me dijo que yo era algo más a libros y hechizos, que yo tenía la valentía suficiente para ser una Gryffindor, fue por eso que termine ahí.

-Hermione realmente me sorprendes, nunca hubiera imaginado que tú estuvieras temerosa, y menos porque creyeras que no eras lo suficientemente buena para ser bruja, realmente eres la mejor bruja que conozco, eres la mejor bruja de la generación – Draco empezaba a sentirse cómodo, pero de algún extraño sentido también intranquilo con la conversación, no sabía cómo continuar hablando con Hermione, creía que a lo mejor ya no quería saber sobre esos temas, no aún, mejor que platicaran de otras cosas, como lo que le gusta y lo que no, pero no sabía cómo cambiar de tema – haber dígame señorita Granger ¿en realidad el rojo es tu color favorito?

Hermione arqueo las cejas y le contesto – dígame señor Malfoy ¿Por qué crees que el rojo es mi color favorito?

-Pues porque eres Gryffindor

-Pues estas muy equivocado y aunque te sorprenda y realmente te va a sorprender mi color favorito es el verde

-¿EL verde? Eso sí que es una sorpresa y ¿Por qué es tu color favorito?

-Pues es un color que representa la vida, que indica que la primavera llego y además me queda muy bien.

-Wow Hermione en realidad me sorprende pero yo creo que te gusta porque en realidad querías estar en Slytherin ¿no? – Draco soltó una pequeña risita por su chiste.

-No Draco no hubiera querido ser una Slytherin pero he de admitir que si el sombrero me hubiera mandado a Slytherin me hubiera sentido cómoda con la casa, no es tan de mi desagrado.

Draco iba para contestar cuando las luces del lugar se apagaron y empezaron a salir luces por todos lados, las luces las reconocieron como de varita, como cuando lanzas luces verdes para avisar que todo está bien y rojas cuando todo está mal, y también blancas como las que lanzaron ante la muerte de Dumbledore, también habían luces doradas y azules, el show de magia iba a comenzar.

Ambos centraron su atención en el escenario de repente se abrió el telón y pudieron ver a un mago alto y muy delgado, un poco joven tal vez unos dos o tres años mayor que ellos, era de piel morena, como de bronce, el cabello era tan negro como la noche, tenía una barba que le delineaba su quijada y hacia el cuello la sombra de la misma, la primera imagen del muchacho era de ensueño y más con su sonrisa tan blanca que brillaba.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros mi nombre es Merlín como el mago antiguo, pero mucho más guapo –los comensales del restaurante rieron ante el comentario – esta noche se sumirán en un mundo de magia y hechicería, atentos que esto los puede sorprender, - el muchacho saco su varita que estaba disfrazada como las varitas que los muggles conocen, esas negras con las puntas blancas, apunto a una mesa que tenía cerca y conjuro el wingardium leviosa, la mesa como era lógico se alzo por los aires – para que vean que esto es realmente magia y no una ilusión necesito que un voluntario se acerque y verifique que no hay hilos que me ayuden en mi truco de magia ¿algún voluntario? – Rápidamente se levanto una muchacha que estaba sentada a un lado de Draco y se acerco a Merlín el mago – correcto señorita por favor revise que no haya hilos o cualquier artefacto para levantar esta mesa – la chica reviso la mesa y como era lógico no había nada deteniendo la mesa.

-¡No hay nada realmente es magia! – la chica grito con mucho entusiasmo y las personas que la acompañaban aplaudieron tan fuerte como si ella fuera la responsable del truco, eso hizo que el mago se fijara en Draco y Hermione y algo lo ínsito a llamarlos al escenario.

-Ahora necesito dos personas del público que yo elegiré, un hombre y una mujer, haber ustedes dos, el joven de cabello rubio y su hermosa acompañante – Hermione y Draco se sorprendieron de que los llamaran pero siguiéndole el juego al joven mago se acercaron – bueno chicos a ustedes les hare una adivinación ¿creen en esta rama de la magia?

-NO – contestaron al unisonó.

El mago arqueo las cejas.

-bueno eso no importa mucho, porque solo puedo ver pocas cosas de ustedes dos, y lo que veo es que tienen pasados difíciles, y que no se llevaban bien, pero que de ahora en adelante formaran una relación muy solida, y bueno hay cosas que no les quiero decir porque ustedes dos tienen que descubrirlas pero siempre recuerden la palabra _juntos _es una palabra que en el futuro les servirá, bueno señor Malfoy y señorita Granger – ambos magos se sorprendieron al escuchar sus nombres ya que no se los habían dicho – los dejo disfrutar de su cena y recuerden: juntos.

No sabían que decir pero al regresar a su mesa pagaron la cuenta y salieron a dar un paseo bajo la luz de la luna.

Hablaban de cualquier cosa, como de su materia favorita, de su comida preferida, de libros, música y de eventos divertidos de cuando eran niños, la pasaban muy bien juntos, cuando estaban ya de regreso hacía su posada Draco se detuvo para decirle algo a Hermione que le carcomía su ser.

-Hermione.

-¿Sí?

-Perdóname por actuar como un idiota en el colegio, tengo que aceptar que nunca te desprecié por tu sangre, lo que pasaba es que me daba envidia que tú te destacaras, después fue más que nada por seguir el ejemplo de mi padre y costumbre, pero nunca quise realmente que murieras o te pasara algo malo, ese día en mi casa, con mi tía yo lo único que deseaba es que escaparan, que huyeran y se fueran muy lejos y que nada malo les pasara, me sentía como un idiota porque me di cuenta que en realidad nunca creí en los ideales de mi padre y del señor tenebroso, no sé Hermione en verdad lo siento. Lo siento Hermione.

Hermione se sorprendió por las palabras de Draco, porque ella en su interior sabía que él había sido mal influenciado simplemente y decidió contarle algo que a nadie le había contado hasta entonces.

-¿Sabes Draco? Ese día en la mansión no tenía miedo de morir, era lógico que tuviera miedo pero a lo mejor estoy alucinado pero cuando te vi, me sentí tranquila como si de alguna manera evitarías que me mataran aquella tarde, sentí una extraña tranquilidad al ver tus ojos, que lo único que pensé es que todo estaría bien si podía ver esos ojos grises que al igual que yo tenían miedo, pero que estaban decididos a no dejarme morir, por supuesto después pensé que había sido producto de mi imaginación, pero por mucho tiempo me aferre a esa idea, y después cuando tu mamá ayudo a Harry, supe que a lo mejor no fue mi imaginación, y que aunque lo hubiera sido, te perdonaría lo que me hayas hecho, y que tendría una deuda contigo, así que no hay nada que perdonar, todo ya quedo perdonado hace tiempo.

-Hermione, me has dejado sin palabras, y lo único que puedo decirte es gracias, gracias por poder ver lo que me daba miedo de decir en voz alta, y tienes razón de alguna manera hubiera evitado tu muerte, la de Harry y la de la comadreja, pero a lo mejor solo me hubiera ganado mi muerte, pero creo que hubiera valido la pena, y aun más al verte sonreír.

Hermione me gusta tu compañía – Draco sonrió de lado y se acerco un poco más a Hermione. Ella sintió que la besaría y una parte de ella lo deseaba y otra parte de ella no, pero dejaría que las cosas fluyeran, no lo ayudaría pero tampoco se alejaría – quisiera estar a tu lado – Draco se acerco aun más. A Hermione le temblaban las piernas – quisiera que fueras mi amiga, y no sé a lo mejor después – se acerco mucho más los dos podían oler el aliento del otro, y sentir su calidez – ya veremos – Hermione pensó que la besaría pero no lo hizo, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla, pero al unirse en ese abrazo, sintiendo el calor corporal el uno del otro, y ella escuchando los latidos del corazón de Draco, y él oliendo el shampoo de ella, se sintieron inmensamente felices y completos como hacía mucho que no lo estaban.

Después de eso caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación de Hermione, y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de que Draco se alejara Hermione corrió hacia él.

-Draco ¿mañana desayunamos juntos?

Draco sonrió de lado a lado, porque él quería pedírselo pero no se había animado – por supuesto Hermione, yo paso por ti a las nueve, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Draco, hasta mañana – Hermione quiso darle un beso en la mejilla pero accidentalmente le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró, ya dentro estaba roja como jitomate y sin saber que decir.

Por su lado Draco no dejaba de sonreír y tocarse los labios.

**BUENO HE AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE E INTENTARE PUBLICAR MAS SEGUIDO PERO NO PROMETO NADA, PERO ES QUE ENTRE TANTA TAREA NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR.**

**BUENO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWS. (:**


	4. la confesión

**TODO LO RELACIONADO CON HARRY Potter NO ME PERTENECE, EXCEPTO ESTE CAPITULO, LOS PASADOS Y LOS FUTUROS.**

****capitulo 4: la confesión****

Eran pasadas de las dos de la madrugada y no podía dormir en su mente solo estaba el recuerdo de la noche anterior, de la confesión de Malfoy, mejor dicho de sus disculpas y de su aroma tan perfecto, y era un olor prácticamente común; menta; pero aún así era muy agradable olerlo en Malfoy.

Pero el verdadero motivo por el que no podía dormir era el hecho de casi haberlo besado accidentalmente, eso hacía que se removiera en las sabanas de seda de su cama, tan sólo la idea de que Draco ya no quisiera ser su amigo porque lo tomara mal la situación a ella la ponía mal.

_¿En que estabas pensando Granger?_ Se repetía una y otra vez, pero rápidamente llegaba a la misma conclusión, ella no había querido besarlo en los labios, ni en la comisura de los mismos, solo quería darle un beso de las buenas noches, como amigos y nada más, ahora esperaba que Draco lo entendiera.

Aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que ya se durmiera ella no podía, y se desesperaba cada vez más, porque no servía de nada estar despierta sin solucionar nada, lo único que lograría sería verse fatal al día siguiente, y eso le preocupaba. Sus parpados eran cada vez más pesados y sentía como su cuerpo iba relajándose poco a poco, y por fin cerró los ojos.

Pero entonces escucho que alguien golpeaba su puerta, al principio pensó que ya había amanecido y que de tan cansada que estaba no había podido recuperar sueño, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era eso, aun era de madrugada, y que alguien llamaba a su puerta con mucha urgencia.

Se levanto de la cama, tomó su bata y se la puso y se acerco a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? – su voz era muy soñolienta y un poco grave aunque no entendía por qué.

-Soy Draco, Hermione ¿puedes abrirme por favor? – en cambio en la voz de Draco se podía escuchar angustia y desesperación, lo que hizo que Hermione volviera a perder el sueño y se pusiera alerta, rápidamente abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Draco.

Draco llevaba solo unas bermudas y sus sandalias, no llevaba más, así que dejaba al descubierto su bien trabajado cuerpo. A Hermione eso la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

Draco parecía extraño como si tuviera algún problema pero no decía nada y Hermione solo lo veía desde la puerta, no comprendía que estaba pasando pero decidió dejarlo, y que cuando él quisiera hablar, lo haría y ya. Pero eso había sido hacia como diez minutos y ya empezaba a desesperarse e iba a decirle ya algo pero en ese instante Draco hablo.

-Hermione ya no puedo más con esto, ya no – la voz de Draco apenas era audible, era un susurro suave - ¿sabes? Desde que te vi la primera vez, supe que serías a la única mujer que pudiera querer, – ahora aunque su tono de voz era suave y en casi un susurro, hablaba con tanta prisa que apenas y se le entendía – y después por el egoísmo de mi padre tuve que alejarme de ti, y todos estos años queriéndote en secreto y deseando poder hacerte sonreír, y que me tu atención fuera mía, por eso buscaba pelea contigo, para que por lo menos por un instante me miraras, y hoy, hoy estuve a punto de besarte pero me arrepentí, no quería alejarte de mí – su voz ahora era lenta – pero cuando sentí tus labios tan cercas de los míos, fue una explosión en mi interior.

Hermione estaba helada, no sabía que decir, todo era sumamente sorpresivo y casi imposible, no sabía que sentir, o que estaba sintiendo, por eso apenas reacciono cuando Draco se acerco a ella, se acerco de forma silenciosa sin hacer ningún ruido. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás, su respiración se volvió lenta y entre cortada y encontraste sus latidos del corazón iban a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora, su piel se erizo cuando Draco la tomo del brazo; Draco no decía nada solo la veía de forma tan profunda con sus bellos ojos grises; Draco se acerco aun más la tomo de la cintura y para ese punto las piernas le temblaban sin control.

Draco la pego aun más contra su cuerpo, ella pudo notar la fuerza de sus brazos, el calor de su cuerpo y su delicioso aroma a menta o ¿era hierbabuena?, no sabía ni le importaba, Draco estaba cada vez más cerca de su cara, podía oler su aliento y la calidez del mismo, sus labios estaban tan cerca, y cada vez más cerca, estaban a punto de besarse, cerró los ojos para poder besarlo de esa manera, cuando de repente escucho que nuevamente que alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto. Quiso que ignoraran el ruido e hicieran lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero eran muy insistentes, entonces abrió los ojos.

Y para su sorpresa y de alguna manera decepción se encontró en su cama y que ya era de día, todo había sido un sueño, un sueño, y no supo cómo reaccionar, pero se levanto rápidamente de la cama porque aun llamaban a la puerta.

-¿SEÑORITA GRANGER? – supuso que eran los de servicio a cuarto porque había pedido que la levantaran una hora antes de la hora del desayuno – señorita Granger, pidió que la despertáramos. – y efectivamente eran ellos, esperaba que fuera Draco.

-SI, gracias ya me desperté – Hermione abrió la puerta a la mitad.

-Buenos días señorita Granger, nos dijo que la levantáramos una hora antes, pero no nos escuchaba, y ahora solo quedan quince minutos antes de la hora del desayuno, que tenga un buen día, hasta luego – el elfo domestico que se había encargado de ir a despertarla desapareció con un leve chasquido de dedos, dejando a Hermione desesperada, ¿Cómo le haría? Solo tenía quince minutos para arreglarse, obviamente necesitaba más, así que corrió al baño y se baño lo más rápido que pudo, salió y tomo un bonito vestido verde agua de tirantes delgados, el vestido le llegaba a las rodillas, se puso unas sandalias blancas con piedritas plateadas, y se cepillo el cabello se puso un poco de sus cremas para el cabellos y quedo listo, solo se acomodo el flequillo, ahora le quedaban dos minutos, así que solo se puso algo de rímel en los ojos y se puso brillo en los labios y salió a su encuentro con Draco.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras iba pensando en su sueño, no supo en qué momento se quedo dormida y empezó a soñar eso, y no supo si eso era de preocuparse, o si solo se debía a que la incertidumbre de haberlo sin querer casi besado, y que eso fue lo que provoco el sueño, pero aun así cuando bajo y se encontró con Draco actuó con la mayor normalidad posible.

.

.

OOoOoOoOoOoOO

.

.

Después de que Hermione saliera corriendo por haberlo casi besado, Draco se quedo durante unas cuantas horas en el patio de la posada, específicamente donde está la alberca. Pensaba acerca de ese rose de labios, aunque fue mínimo y casi sin sentido, pero sintió que su piel ardía, y fue tan extraño.

De a momentos creía que había sido producto de su imaginación, y que en realidad Hermione si le había dado un beso en la mejilla y no en la comisura de los labios, pero cada vez que lo pensaba sentía como ardía su piel donde Hermione lo beso, o sea en la comisura de sus labios. Al principio pensó que fue a propósito, que Hermione quería besarlo pero que se arrepintió al no ver respuesta, pero desecho esa posibilidad, no creía que Hermione se fijara en él, no es que no tuviera confianza en él mismo, pero es que apenas empezaban a ser amigos y no lo creía posible, no aun, y también estaba el hecho de que acababa de terminar una relación, y que la había acabado mal, así que no creía que el casi beso con Hermione fuera a propósito.

Así que se resigno a creer que había sido un error. Un error, le molestaba un poco, error, hasta pensar en la palabra lo hacía sentir incomodo, hasta tonto, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía pero aun así era extraña la sensación el pensar que había sido un error, y es que no es que le gustara Hermione ni mucho menos, pero es que era extraño, todo era extraño, porque sí, no lo iba a negar, en algún momento le gustó Hermione, como la primera vez que la vio, estaba probándose su túnica de Hogwarts, se veía tan bien, sonreía de tal manera que le contagio la sonrisa, pero en cuanto notó a los papás de ella supo que su padre lo reprendería si se acercaba a hablarles. Y después creyó que se le había pasado el gusto por ella, y en segundo año deseaba que se fuera de la escuela porque si la seguía viendo se enamoraría de ella, y eso no podía permitírselo, entonces en tercero lo golpeo y fue como se logro quitar esa imagen de ella de esa primera vez que la vio. Después del golpe creyó haberla olvidado definitivamente.

Pero entonces llego el estúpido baile de navidad en el cuarto año de Hogwarts, y al verla tan hermosa, no supo qué hacer, quería correr a extenderle el brazo ya que baja sola, sin que nadie la acompañara, y fue entonces que se acerco Viktor Krum, y al contrario de enojarse lo agradeció, y fue como se dio cuenta que le gustaba Hermione pero solo por su físico, que era bonita, y ya, y eso pasaba los gustos físicos se desvanecen, y fue como olvido ese gusto tan extraño que creía tener.

Pero ahora estaba preocupado por ese casi beso, y no solo por eso sino porque cuando se acerco a abrazarla cuando regresaban al hotel, pensó que la besaría pero algo en él lo detuvo, y que bueno que ese algo lo detuvo, porque no creía que hubiera sido conveniente que lo hiciera, ya que intentaban ser amigos, y solo así ve a Hermione; en ese instante fue como comprendió que estaba haciendo mucho drama, y que estaba exagerando las cosas, lo que le molestaba no era que casi se besaran, sino que casi besaba a una amiga. Eso era lo que le molestaba, o eso creía.

Decidió irse a dormir y dejar las cosas así, y no hablar al respecto, porque a lo mejor Hermione ni lo noto, y si él lo decía sería todo un caos, así que decido no decir nada y actuar con normalidad.

Entro a su habitación, se cambio para dormir; que en realidad solo se quito la ropa y se quedo en sus bóxers y ya, aunque Egipto estaba muy cerca de un desierto y en los desiertos por las noches hace un frio inmenso, en su habitación no, en realidad en ninguna del hotel, ya que habían hecho un pequeño hechizo térmico para conservar una temperatura agradable; se acostó y se quedo profundamente dormido.

No soñó gran cosa, solo en los grandes y bellos ojos color miel de Hermione. Aunque él no sabía que con los ojos que soñó eran con los de Hermione.

Se despertó como a las siete de la mañana, tomo una ducha rápida y fue a la alberca para ejercitarse un poco, aunque en realidad extrañaba volar, y hacía tiempo que no podía hacerlo. Suspiro. Y decidió no pensar más en eso, después de una media hora, salió de la alberca y fue a su cuarto para arreglarse para desayunar con Hermione.

Aunque era raro en él, pensó mucho en que se pondría, se decidió por unos pantalones negros, una playera blanca y sus tenis blancos, nada muy formal; se puso un poco de su loción, que tenía un poco de su olor natural y hierbabuena y un poco de menta, una combinación muy fresca.

Salió con cinco minutos de anticipo para su encuentro con Hermione, esperaba verla ya ahí, como el día anterior, pero no fue así, aunque solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos, y Hermione llegó justo a la hora del desayuno.

Cuando ella se acerco para saludarlo, se quedo congelado, los ojos con los que había soñado toda la noche eran los de ella.

Y sin poderlo evitarlo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

.

.

OOoOoOoOoOoOO

.

.

Después del desayuno fueron a conocer las pirámides, y aunque todo lo que conocían era fantástico y muy interesante, le ponían poca atención, y solo les importaba platicar, y conocerse cada vez mejor.

Así eran todos los días, se veían desde temprano para desayunar en el restaurant de la posada donde se hospedaban, y salían a conocer la ciudad, aunque en realidad solo se conocían más entre ellos. Después comían en cualquier lugar que les quedara cerca en el momento que tuvieran hambre, no es que tuvieran un lugar especifico para comer, pero para cenar sí que lo tenían, y era por supuesto el restaurant muggleton.

Cada vez que los veía el mago Merlín les decía: _juntos, _al principio les incomodaba un poco y después ya les daba gracias y le contestaban _juntos, _así eran sus días sin nada relevante.

Aunque un día cuando visitaban unas pirámides y los esfinges, Draco tuvo un pequeño accidente en uno de los esfinges Draco se resbalo y al hacerlo se pego en el codo contra una piedra, se le hizo una pequeña herida que Hermione no tardo en curar, aunque dejo una pequeña cicatriz en forma de uve, nada relevante.

Aunque en ese instante Hermione notó que Draco no llevaba la marca tenebrosa, y recordaba que si la tenía y también que esa marca no desaparecía nunca, y que no se la podría borrar, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto, no en ese momento.

Aunque no encontró el momento indicado en los próximos días, ya que ella y Draco se la pasaban platicando de sus gustos, y de momentos aislados de Hogwarts, de nada muy relevante ni relacionado con Harry y Voldemort.

Aun no se sentían preparados para hablar de ese tema, ya que ambos lo vivieron desde dos puntos de vista muy distintos, pero igualmente dolorosos y peligrosos.

Era como un acuerdo silencioso, en el que ambos estaban de acuerdo en no pensar en eso, porque la pasaban muy bien, y no querían arruinarlo, aunque sabían que en algún momento hablarían de ello, si querían conocerse por completo.

**BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO (: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWS, FOLLOWS Y FAVORITOS.**

**SE QUE ES UN POCO CORTO PERO IGUAL ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**


	5. Un nuevo viaje

**TODO LO RELACIONADO CON HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE EXCEPTO ESTA HISTORIA LOS CAPITULOS PASADOS FUTUROS Y ESTE.**

_****capitulo cinco: un nuevo viaje****_

_**.**_

Tenían ya poco menos de un mes en Egipto y ya no tenían lugares que conocer ni recorrer, Hermione había recibido ya cuatro cartas de sus amigos, que aunque no sabían dónde se encontraba la lechuza de Harry, Fly, era muy inteligente y podía encontrar a quien fuera donde fuera; le preguntaban sobre el lugar donde estaba, como estaba, y si estaba con alguien, que por favor les avisara si estaba bien; las tres primeras cartas no las contesto, porque le hablaban de Ronald, explicándole que estaba muy arrepentido y que de verdad se veía dolido, lastimado y sobre todo arrepentido; en la cuarta carta como no le hablaron de Ronald, decidió contestarla con un simple: _"estoy bien, estoy feliz, no se preocupen, los quiero. Hermione G."_

Aun no recibía respuesta a su carta, y sabía que le reclamarían porque no les había contestado sobre su paradero, ni si se encontraba con alguien, entendía que se preocuparan pero no quería saber nada de ellos, y no porque estuviera enojada con ellos, sino que, estar con ellos significaba saber de Ronald, y aun no se sentía preparada para eso.

Estaba nerviosa, es más nerviosa era poco. Estaba preparando su maleta para irse nuevamente de viaje, Draco y ella habían decidido ir a conocer China, donde la magia era tan antigua y pura como desde sus inicios, donde eran tan tradicionalistas que pocos llegaban a conocer a los grandes magos importantes de la zona, pocos eran merecedores de volverse guardianes, que eran como los aurores en el Londres mágico, pero estos guardianes seguían sirviendo a la comunidad mágica aun después de muertos, se volvían fantasmas para proteger sus aldeas, familias y comunidades, por eso eran pocos los merecedores de hacer esto, porque pocos renunciarían al descanso eterno para volver como fantasma y seguir prestando servicios a la comunidad mágica.

Lo que la ponía nerviosa era que haría su primer viaje acompañada por un hombre, un hombre que era Draco Malfoy, porque en realidad era su primer viaje, antes como cuando buscaban las reliquias no era precisamente un viaje de placer, y después de eso no había viajado, el primer viaje que haría iba ser con Ronald, e irían a Francia, pero eso, ahora era cosa del pasado. Este era su presente, Draco era su presente, como su amigo, sí, pero al fin y al cabo su presente y eso le gustaba.

No tenía muchas cosas que hacer para guardar todas sus pertenencias, además de que en su bolso de cuentas todo llevaba, y como era una mujer muy organizada no le llevaría más de quince minutos guardar todas sus pertenencias, pero Draco había dicho que él terminaría en una hora, entonces ya no sabía qué hacer, así que se recostó sobre la cama, pensando en todos los momentos con Draco, y en realidad todos eran momentos felices o divertidos, pero nunca de tristeza ni siquiera incómodos, Draco no era como Ron ni como Harry, con ellos siempre peleaba, por así decirlo por cualquier cosa, y además los temas de conversación eran reducidos, ya que como a ellos no les interesaba nada de historia y en sí nada que tenga que ver con estudiar no compartían mucho intereses, además de que a ella no le interesaba hablar sobre Quidditch, ni sobre su trabajo de aurores, Hermione creía que ella ya había vivido suficiente violencia y combatido a los suficientes magos durante la guerra para seguir haciéndolo ahora.

Y con Draco tenían una infinidad de cosas de las que hablar, hablaban de todas las cosas importantes de la magia, historia, pociones y hechizos, también hablaban acerca de las cosas que a Hermione le parecían interesantes e importantes como era la de tener una mejor relación con las creaturas mágicas, y sobre los intereses de Draco que aunque eran de Quidditch, se tomaba el tiempo para explicarle a Hermione todo sobre el deporte y el porqué le gustaba.

Pensando en todo eso se acordó de que no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle a Draco sobre el porqué la marca tenebrosa no se le veía, o el porqué ya no estaba, ella sabía que la magia negra era la culpable de esa marca, y que sólo la magia muy antigua podía contrarrestar ese tipo de magia, pero todo tenía un costo, y que seguramente era un costo muy caro, aunque eso solo eran especulaciones.

Pensaba en eso cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

-¿Quién es? – aunque ya se imaginaba quien era, lo mejor era preguntar.

-Un dragón que habla. – era la voz inconfundible de Draco, y era gracioso que eligiera decir dragón ya que al traducir su nombre del latín, Draco es dragón en español.

-¿un dragón? Oh por Merlín que miedo, mejor llamare a recepción – Hermione se reía mientras abría la puerta para dejar que Draco entrara a su habitación – hola Draco ¿ya estás listo?

-Mi querida Hermione yo siempre he sido listo y respondiendo a tu pregunta sí, ya estoy preparado para salir ¿y tú?

-¡Que gracioso Malfoy! Y por supuesto que ya estoy preparada para salir, y anticipándome a tu pregunta, también yo siempre he sido inteligente gracias.

Hermione tomo del brazo de Draco ya que se aparecerían en China, como en Egipto en China existían ciertos puntos de aparición segura, para que no llegaran a un lugar lleno de muggle o que los pusiera en una situación peligrosa o algo por el estilo.

Llegaron a la ciudad prohibida, un gran y hermoso palacio, El palacio Imperial, aunque era un sitio turístico para los muggles existían ciertas habitaciones que eran ocupadas por los magos como punto de aparición, y así podrían pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud y después dirigirse a la parte de China que quisieran. Y al igual que en Egipto habían pequeños hostales y hoteles para los magos visitantes.

En este caso estaban a unos kilómetros del palacio imperial, ya habían hecho la reservación, el pequeño hotel se llamaba _Fucanglong_que significa dragón de las cosas ocultas, para los Chinos los dragones son criaturas mágicas muy poderosas e importantes para los magos, y que por lo mismo deberían de cuidarlos y respetarlos, ese dragón en especial es como una serpiente enorme como de kilometro y medio de largo, piel escamosa de color morada con rojo y la "barriga" color amarillo, sobre el lomo del dragón habían unas pequeñas crestas que le recorrían todo el cuerpo sobre el hocico tenía unos bigotes largos que asemejaban una barba de un anciano muy sabio, este es el dragón de los tesoros escondidos, que cuida los metales y piedras preciosas bajo tierra. Los volcanes son las sendas por las que parten hacia el cielo para reportarse periódicamente para informar, dicho de alguna manera que los tesoros que resguarda están a salvo. Por eso mismo el hotel _Fucanglong_se encontraba en las faldas de una montaña que por las noches por medio de la magia hacían como si la montaña pareciera un volcán verdadero e hiciera una erupción, claro que no causaba ningún daño y los muggles no podían ver esos efectos mágicos, era como un espectáculo de luces para los magos.

Pidieron una habitación doble, porque en ese hotel eran como pequeñas villas, y eran habitaciones enormes, la de ellos era con habitaciones dobles, al entrar por una puerta de madera entraban a una habitación que era como el comedor, era una mesa baja de madera, a los lados de la mesa habían pequeños cojines de colores para poder sentarse, sobre la mesa había un juego de té, detrás de la mesa había una enorme ventana que los dejaba ver el hermoso paisaje de la montaña, hacia los lados habían dos puertas, les habían indicado que dos de ellas eran las de las habitaciones, otra de ellas era la del baño y la ultima daba hacía una pequeña alberca/jacuzzi de agua caliente para que disfrutaran de ella. Las puertas y ventanas dentro de la habitación eran de paneles blancos opacos, con figuras de dragones y escrituras chinas, que decían el nombre de cada dragón representado.

Hermione estaba maravillada, era tan mágico, tan maravilloso, y estaba tan ansiosa de conocer el mundo mágico de China, que ya estaba ansiosa por salir.

-¿Qué te parece Hermione? – Draco noto la felicidad en el rostro de Hermione, y de alguna extraña manera sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago que no supo interpretar.

-Es maravilloso Draco, muchas gracias por invitarme – Hermione le sonreía de una manera que hacía mucho no lo hacía, y cuando vio a Draco devolverle la sonrisa se sintió inmensamente feliz.

-¿Comemos y nos vamos? Estaba pensando en ir a visitar a los guerreros de terracota, donde fue la guerra mágica aquí en china ¿te parece bien?

-Por supuesto Draco, me parece bien.

Comieron arroz negro con verduras, unos fideos, unas costillitas chinas y Draco se animo a comer brochetas de alacrán, a Hermione le dio mucho asco y no quiso probarlas.

-De verdad Draco no se cómo te atreviste a comer algo así.

-¿Qué tiene Hermione? ¿No se supone venimos a conocer?

-Pues claro. – Hermione no replico porque sabía que era verdad.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban los guerreros de terracota, ya eran pasadas de medio día, y a pesar de la magia, trasladarse de un lugar a otro llevaba su tiempo, además de que habían decidido; ante la insistencia de Hermione; desplazarse a la manera muggle, en bicicleta, Hermione lo convenció diciéndole que era como la escoba de los magos, pero que esta no volaba, Draco estaba inseguro por lo que se decidieron por una bicicleta doble, para que Draco no tuviera tantos problemas. Además de que al desplazarse por medio de la bicicleta podían admirar todos los paisajes que les ofrecía China.

La historia de los guerreros de terracota era interesante, la magia oscura muy antigua había hecho que estos magos se volvieran de piedra, esto fue para evitar que un gran mago pudiera regresar de cualquier forma a la vida o por lo menos en esencia, este mago había logrado unir a China y construir la gran muralla para evitar ser atacados, pero magos oscuros quisieron deshacer todo lo que había construido este mago, sin éxito. Pero decidieron que no regresaría de la muerte como guardián de China y por eso establecieron esos guerreros cerca de su tumba.

La historia de China era interesante y antigua, a Hermione eso le encantaba y a Draco le gustaba la cercanía de Hermione.

Habían pasado varios días de su llegada a China y Draco y Hermione se llevaban mejor que nunca, todo para ellos era felicidad, porque había veces que sus puntos de vista eran diferentes y los debates que se creaban a partir de esa situación eran muy entretenidos para ellos porque ponían a prueba todo su conocimiento y orgullo para ser el vencedor.

Nunca había un vencedor, siempre lo dejaban en empate.

Esa noche cenarían en el hotel, habían pedido servicio al cuarto, extrañaban la comida de casa y pidieron un poco de pollo asado, jugo de calabaza, varitas de regaliz y ranas de chocolate, un poco tipo Hogwarts pero al final sabor de casa.

Hermione llevaba un hermoso kimono rojo, y el cabello todo recogido en un chongo, los labios rojos y solo rímel en los ojos, pero cuando Draco la vio quedo tan impresionado, tan maravillado que en ese momento lo supo. Supo porque cada vez que Hermione lo tocaba sentía que su piel ardía, porque amaba ver la sonrisa de Hermione y buscaba hacerla reír, comprendió porque el aroma de Hermione lo acompañaba en sus sueños, supo en ese instante que ella era la indicada, se lo dijeron aquella vez, cuando le quitaron la marca, le dijeron que el amor la borraría por completo y cuando la encontrara lo sabría, y esa mujer era Hermione.

Claramente tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero no sabía si Hermione lo aceptaría, porque una cosa era ser amigos y otra cosa era que lo quisiera como hombre, tenía que hacer todo por ganársela y que ella lo quisiera.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Hermione noto como Draco se perdía en sus pensamientos, pero también noto que algo le preocupaba y quiso saberlo. – Draco te estoy hablando ¿estás bien?

Draco salió de sus pensamientos y le dirigió una sonrisa a Hermione.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien Hermione pero es que estaba acordándome de algo – instintivamente con las yemas de los dedos se rozo el ante brazo izquierdo, aunque dejo de hacerlo cuando se percato de la mirada de Hermione, no quería hablar de eso no aun – te ves hermosa Hermione.

Hermione le iba a preguntar acerca de la marca, pero al escuchar a Draco se sonrojo y olvido el tema.

-Gracias Draco. ¿Cenamos?

-Por supuesto Hermione.

Se sentaron en los pequeños cojines que estaban alrededor de la mesita, tomaron un plato y empezaron a servirse la cena.

Hermione pensó que ese era el momento ideal para preguntarle por la marca y su ausencia, aunque no sabía bien como abordar el tema.

-Draco ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo has hecho Hermione – Draco tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza pero asintió para que Hermione le hiciera la pregunta que ella quería.

Hermione suspiro y se armo de valor.

-Me he estado preguntando esto por algún tiempo, y no sabía si podía preguntarte, pero creo que somos amigos, bueno yo espero que sí, y pues no sé, note que… – le costaba trabajo formular la pregunta, pero Draco creía saber a dónde se dirigía todo esto, no le molestaría que lo preguntara pero sabía que no era el momento para contestarle esa pregunta – note que ya no llevas la marca y pues me causo curiosidad – Hermione bajo rápidamente la mirada, lo ultimo lo soltó de golpe, y creyó que había sido hasta grosera, pero ya lo había dicho, y al parecer, por la expresión de Draco no le molesto la pregunta.

Draco se tomo su tiempo para contestar, como se lo había imaginado le preguntaría por la marca, aunque aun no podía decirle porque no estaba la marca, tenía que contestarle algo sin revelar mucho.

Suspiro con fuerza antes de contestar – Aun no puedo contestar esa pregunta Hermione, pero espero poder contestártela pronto, pero puedo decirte que es gracias a magia muy antigua, no te preocupes, es magia blanca, utilizada para el bien, pero aun no puedo revelar sus secretos.

-Lo siento Draco, no quise importunar.

-No te preocupes Hermione, no pasa nada.

Hermione no se quedo satisfecha, creyó que no le contaba porque no le tenía confianza, aunque la realidad era diferente.

Platicaron un rato acerca de las cosas muggles que hacían la vida más fácil de los muggles, a Draco empezaba a interesarle más ese tema por Hermione, y además de que se sorprendía de que los muggles no eran tan tontos como le habían hecho creer.

Se fueron a dormir poco después de eso. Draco no dejaba de pensar en cómo hacer que Hermione se enamorara de él, porque el ya estaba enamorado de ella, aunque tardo en darse cuenta. Y Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en que Draco no le tenía la suficiente confianza, y eso le dolía, y quería hacer algo para ganarse la confianza de Draco.

Cuando Hermione se levanto encontró una hermosa flor amarilla en mueble que estaba a un lado de su cama, junto a ella había una pequeña nota que decía: _"busque rosas que fueran verdes como tu color favorito, pero solo tienen flores con el tallo verde y esta bella flor tenía el tallo más verde y bonito que encontré. Espero te guste. Con cariño Draco Malfoy."_

No supo que decir que hacer, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, y la sonrisa era de oreja a oreja, notó que la nota que estaba a un lado de la flor tenía impregnado el aroma de Draco Malfoy, eso hizo que sonriera aun más.

Con la varita le hizo un florero y le puso un poco de agua para colocar ahí su flor.

Cuando salió de su cuarto para encontrarse con Draco se puso sumamente nerviosa, y empezó a pensar en él porque del regalo de Draco. Le pareció un detalle muy lindo pero quería saber porque lo hizo, porque algo había aprendido de Draco en ese tiempo es que las cosas no las hace porque sí.

Draco ya la esperaba en la sala, y Hermione sonrió al verlo.

-Buenos días ¿Qué tal dormiste Hermione?

-Buenos días Draco, muy bien gracias, y muchas gracias por la flor, es el verde más hermoso que he visto.

Draco sonrió al escuchar eso, lo hacía feliz saber que a Hermione le había gustado su detalle.

-De nada Hermione.

**PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, NO QUISE DEMORARME TANTO PARA ACTUALIZAR, PERO SE ME ATRAVEZO FIN DE SEMESTRE, PERO SALÍ BIEN :D ASÍ QUE VALIO LA PENA, PERO AUN ASÍ PERDON, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO.**

**Y PUES ESPERO ACTUALIZAR DOS VECES A LA SEMANA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D**


End file.
